The present invention relates to a novel and useful hub assembly and cooperating stopworks for a reversibly handed mortise lock.
Mortise locks are commonly used in doors and include a number of functions such as permitting the use of a key to unlock or lock the same from the outside, the momentary retraction of a latch, use of deadbolts extended and retracted by a key or turn knob, employment of a guard bolt, and the like. Many mortise locks include stopworks to lock and unlock the operation of the outside handle. Generally, the stopworks takes either a left-handed or a right-handed configuration, requiring pre-manufacturing of mechanisms in a mortise lock to achieve this result.
In the past, many systems have been proposed with respect to mortise locks emphasizing or embellishing particular features. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,522 describes a latch assembly which utilizes a slide plate that moves relative to adjacent plates. The slide plate moves rearwardly when fingers are engaged by an ear to a cam assembly.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,955,387 and 6,178,789 shows cylindrical lock sets which are reversible to suit right-hand and left-handed doors.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 909,888 and 7,188,870 describe mortise type locks in which hubs are employed to allow the lock to be reversible and, in certain cases, to be blocked in usage through the employment of accessible screws.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,583,382, 4,695,082, 6,393,878, 6,349,982, 7,007,985, and 7,108,300 describe reversible latch bolts on mortise locks that also include, in certain aspects, dual hubs, each operable by a spindle from opposite sides of the door.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,070 illustrates a deadbolt or an auxiliary lock which is reversible through a cast adaptor that includes small and large diameter annular lips on one side and a small diameter lip on the other side.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,870 shows a reversible mortise lock utilizing dual spindle hubs and a locking piece which is operated through a pivoting interfering member which then enables only one of the hubs to be used by a spindle.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,672,714 and 4,118,056 describe mortise locks having stopworks that are operated either by a toggle or by a retracting lever.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,453,753 and 4,674,776 teach mechanisms for mortise lock which employ stopworks buttons which are adapted for either a right-hand or a left-hand door.
A stopworks for a mortise lock button which allows its use in a left-hand or a right-hand door would be a notable advance in the security field.